


【殤浪】桃紅

by CocoaBear



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaBear/pseuds/CocoaBear
Summary: 年齡操作注意→殤x少年浪　三個月前的舊文不聽勸導亂吃東西而發情的浪浪+作為處罰打了浪浪屁屁後發現大事不妙(?)趕緊幫忙解決的殤叔雖說殤叔只有手動幫浪浪撸而已但還是充滿犯罪臭的一篇Orz，打屁股橋段完全是出自於性癖(#)





	【殤浪】桃紅

 

鵝黃、淺粉、青綠，還有黑紫。

各式各樣色彩鮮豔又飽滿的果實成堆的放置在桌上，浪巫謠趴在桌邊，用靈動的翠綠雙瞳目不轉睛地盯著瞧。

 

具早些前將果子拿回來的殤不患所言，這些都是在後山採集而來的珍貴素材，不僅可以作為食材調理，也可以和其它材料結合並調製成藥劑，功能相當廣泛。

──『這全都是重要的素材，不可以偷吃』

重複叮囑過幾次後，殤不患又再度出門前往市集去了，留下浪巫謠看家。

 

獨自一人的空間讓浪巫謠感到愜意，抱起聆牙彈了一首又一首曲子。由於沒有人在身旁，所以他可以不必忌諱喉間的魔力，盡情放聲歌唱。

浪巫謠一向對於吟奏樂此不疲，舊曲的溫習與新曲的學習，反覆之下，就這麼過了一個時辰。

心滿意足地彈奏之後，殤不患仍尚未返家。

手邊閒下來的他沒有其他事好做，也不想練劍，年少的心靈渴望有趣的新鮮事物。

在屋內四處張望後，桌上那堆漂亮的果實吸引了自己的目光。

 

於是現在──少年小巧的手拿起一顆又一顆果實賞玩著，像得到什麼新玩具的孩童一般，眼裡閃爍著好奇又興奮的光芒。

色彩鮮明，形狀圓潤，這讓浪巫謠聯想到市集上販售的琉璃玉。

隨手拿起一顆與自己髮色相同的柑橘色果子，鼻尖湊上去嗅了嗅，似乎聞不出什麼味道，這激起了少年天馬行空的想像。

酸甜、苦澀、亦或是清涼……如此漂亮的果實嚐起來會是什麼滋味呢？

 

浪巫謠望向一旁用紙袋包好的幾塊燒餅，那是殤不患買回來的小點，說是肚子餓時可以吃。

不過浪巫謠此刻並不覺得飢餓，比起那些燒餅，他對於果實那未知的口感更感好奇。

將目光移回自己手中，浪巫謠張開小口，正要往橘紅的外皮一口咬下時──

「喂喂，那傢伙不是說過不能偷吃嗎？」

經聆牙開口提醒，拿著果實的手在即將碰上嘴唇的那刻頓住。

「那傢伙」指的自然是殤不患，他這才想起對方出門前確實這麼提醒過。

浪巫謠本想將果實放回桌上，但是內心卻仍在猶豫。

 

桌上的果子琳瑯滿目，目測約有十來個，倘若殤不患沒有仔細清點的話，只吃一顆應該不會被發現才是。

…只吃一顆，一顆就好。

浪巫謠向聆牙投射出詢問般的眼神。

「如果被罵了，可別怪我沒提醒你啊。」

聆牙以彷彿事不關己的語氣拋出這句話，浪巫謠心裡的念頭開始大幅動盪起來，必須遵從大人叮囑的教誨與想順從好奇心的本能在天人交戰。

數回合後，他體內的靈魂宣告了好奇心的勝利。

 

浪巫謠再一次將橘紅的果子拿到面前，帶著期盼的心情咬下。

啃食果肉的脆聲響起，咀嚼幾下後，裡頭飽含的水份也順勢流進口中。

當果實的汁液在味蕾上散開時，他皺起那張清秀的小臉，面部的神經以及脖頸好像僵硬了似地無法動彈。

「怎麼樣，味道如何？」

沒有回應聆牙的詢問，浪巫謠維持著彷彿吃到黃連那樣有苦難言的表情陷入沉默，整個人僵直在原地。

臉頰艱難地動了幾下，他不顧噎到的風險，沒有仔細咬碎就將果肉一口吞進肚。

換作平時，這個舉動肯定會遭殤不患責罵的。

良久，浪巫謠才勉強從喉間擠出單字。

「……好酸。」

這是他唯一的感想。

果實並沒有如外表帶來驚艷的口感，方才在自己嘴裡的只有使人頭皮發麻的酸澀，甚至連尋常果類的甜味都沒有。

浪巫謠難掩失望的心情，將咬了一口的果子扔回桌上。

 

「把它拿去丟了或埋到土裡吧，不然被發現就麻煩了。」

點點頭表示贊同聆牙的提議，正要照辦的浪巫謠眼角餘光忽然瞥見了什麼。

在桌子的角落，還有一個被白色布巾包裹的東西，由於被裝有燒餅的紙袋遮去大半，所以剛才並未注意到。

浪巫謠今日的好奇心與探究心可說是非常強烈，他湊近看了下那個布包，然後毫不遲疑地伸手打開。

裡頭又是一堆果實。

只不過與桌上擺放的那些不同，布巾裡的是閃耀著類似石榴石光澤的深紅果子，並且在揭開布的瞬間散發出一股撲鼻而來的香甜氣息。

那如寶石般的色彩比桌上的任何一顆果實都來的誘人，陣陣甘甜的氣味刺激著鼻腔與唾液線。

為什麼這堆果實要特意用布包起來呢？

浪巫謠疑惑地拿起其中一顆，上下端詳一番，從外觀並沒有看出什麼異樣。

「又想要試吃嗎？」

面對聆牙看穿了自己想法一樣的提問，浪巫謠有些躊躇。

 

這麼鮮豔的色澤，會不會是有毒呢？他雖然有過這個疑問，但是又想起了殤不患說過這些都可以調理後食用，或是調配成藥材，所以浪巫謠否定了這個想法。

他又想起剛才那顆味道不甚理想的果子，那足以在人心裡留下陰影的酸味到現在還存留於喉嚨間，尚未消退。

但是──浪巫謠看了眼手裡的赤紅果實，鮮紅又晶瑩剔透的色澤在撩動年少懵懂的心。

這個美好的氣味應該不會背叛自己的想像才是，何況不好吃的話再跟前一顆一起拿去埋了便罷。

孩童一旦跨過界線，是很難拉回來的。

 

試探性地咬了一小口，似莓果又似桃子的甜香滿溢而出。

軟嫩的果肉帶著貨真價實的甜度與水份，不帶酸也不帶澀，是令人喜上心頭的甘醇。

浪巫謠就像挖到寶般睜大眼，馬上一口接一口地吃了起來。

雖沒有開口，但從鼓起的臉頰上一抹淡紅的雲彩來看，想必是對味道非常滿意。

很快地就把整顆果實全數食畢，他意猶未盡的舔舔唇。

「好吃。」

「是嗎？不過你也差不多該停手了吧。」

那股甜味似乎能使人上癮，持續在口腔裡發酵。雖然很想再吃一顆，不過殤不患不曉得何時會返家，要是被抓個正著可沒理由開脫。

 

浪巫謠乖乖地將白布重新包好，抱著聆牙走到屋內的草蓆上坐下。

天色漸晚，晚霞橘暉的的光采從窗外照了進來。他輕輕打了個呵欠，感覺睡意攀上了身子。

預計小憩半個時辰後，殤不患就會返家了吧。抱著這樣的念頭，浪巫謠順其自然地閉上眼。

 

※

 

在半夢半醒間，浪巫謠忽然覺得身體不大對勁。

雖然閉著眼，但眼皮底下的視線卻略微晃動，胸口也好像被堵住一般，呼吸變得急促。

他吃力地睜開眼睛，為了排解令人不適的阻塞感而深深吐出一口氣，卻發覺那個氣息帶著熱度。

不，不只是吐息，全身的肌膚也像靠近火堆般發燙著，明明僅穿著單薄的衣物，卻比裹了一層被褥還悶熱。

浪巫謠靠著牆緩緩站起身，發現腿部的力氣虛弱到連要撐起上身都相當困難。

「怎麼了嗎？」

手裡的聆牙也發現了自己的異狀。

…莫非是感冒了？

到剛剛為止都還沒什麼問題，今日也沒出門走動，浪巫謠不解為何會突然出現這樣的症狀。

 

他轉過身，想要回自己的房間歇息，但是當衣料摩擦過跨出步伐的大腿根時，一股突如其來的的刺激遊走過下腹。

「…唔啊！」

膝蓋的力氣宛如突然被抽走一樣，浪巫謠忍不住跪倒在地面，臉上寫滿了驚訝的情緒。

比起叫出聽了害臊的聲音，集中於下身那並不陌生的感覺讓他更感衝擊

浪巫謠維持跪姿戰戰兢兢地低下頭。

──自己的跨間，那裡已經隔著布料挺立起來。

剎那間腦海裡好像「轟」的一聲炸開。

「…阿浪，你…」

浪巫謠趕緊伸手壓住聆牙的口部，不讓它繼續說下去。

 

他畢竟正值成長期，對於所謂的性需求並非一無所知，雖然身為照顧者的殤不患可能是覺得他年記尚輕，所以沒有對自己說明太多。

只要受到性刺激，下部就會充血並脹起──浪巫謠是如此理解的，當然他也曾摸索過自我排解慾望的方法。

但是，那無法解釋現在的狀況。

沒有任何媒介就引發的性慾，而且還如此強烈到難以招架，這一切都讓浪巫謠的腦袋運轉不過來。

 

「該不會是剛才那顆果子害的吧？」

聆牙指的大概是布包裡那堆鮮紅的果實，回憶起那甜蜜的滋味，浪巫謠只覺得更加燥熱。

果實已經下肚，後悔也來不及了。

現在該怎麼辦？幼小的腦袋好像跟著發脹，內心滿是不安與困惑。

等殤不患回家後，跟他坦承自己的行為然後尋求幫助似乎是唯一的答案，但那意味著對方也會知道他起生理反應的事實。

如果被殤不患看到這種難堪的模樣，以後他會怎麼看待自己呢？想到這裡，浪巫謠就感到相當抗拒。

 

正當他在煩惱的時候，忽然聽見外頭有一陣熟悉的腳步聲。

腦海裡在想的那個人偏偏選在最糟的時機點返家，浪巫謠慌忙扶著牆想要站起。光是起身就用上他全部的力氣，他疲憊的靠在牆上，將聆牙拿到前方試圖遮擋令人難為情的部位，雖然看上去像是欲蓋彌彰。

腳步聲在門前停止，在門板被打開的同時，浪巫謠的內心莫名焦慮。

 

「我回來了──」

從市集回來的殤不患拎著大包小包的物品踏入屋內，黑色長髮被高高束在腦後。

「被攤販的老伯纏上花了好久才脫身，回過神來已經這麼晚了…」

一邊咕噥著，一邊把手裡的東西隨意擱置在桌面，隨後他轉過頭，發現了站在牆邊一動也不動的小小身影。

「怎麼了，肚子餓了嗎？」

目光與殤不患對上的瞬間，心臟一下子跳的飛快，浪巫謠趕緊迴避了他的視線。

「…不餓。」

 

看到對方的反應，殤不患覺得有種說不上來的怪異。

自接管那孩子以來，他早已知悉浪巫謠一向只以最低限度的語彙來交談，無關心情好壞。雖然殤不患也不太會去干涉對方，但剛剛那不想與自己對上眼的舉動也太過明顯了。

──該不會是進入叛逆期了？那種會開始跟大人唱反調的年齡。

孩子總會長大，若真是如此也無可奈何。帶著些許惆悵和感慨的心情搔搔頭，殤不患轉過身整理起桌面。

 

浪巫謠現在面對的問題顯然比叛逆期還棘手。

只要稍加挪動下肢，髖骨處就會傳來被人搔癢般的刺激感，他不由得夾緊大腿，感覺下體脹得有些發疼。

連呼吸都染上一層情慾的熱度，感到難受的浪巫謠微彎下身子，緊抱住聆牙。

「不告訴他真的好嗎？」

聆牙用只有彼此聽得見的音量開口，浪巫謠則搖搖頭。

「…過一陣子、就會好了…」

見他一副站不穩卻又要逞強的模樣，聆牙默默地把剩下的話全吞了回去。

長吁出一口氣，浪巫謠小心翼翼地邁開步伐，打算回到自己的寢室。

在自己承受不住而倒下之前，得趕快回到床鋪上才行。

 

「喂，巫謠！」

從背後傳來帶有幾絲怒意的喝斥讓浪巫謠全身抖了下，停下踏出的腳步。

他回過頭，殤不患正用嚴肅的表情盯著自己，手上還拿著被咬過一口的橘色果實。

浪巫謠與聆牙不約而同地發出「啊」的一聲。

「這個是怎麼一回事？」

殤不患走到浪巫謠面前，雙手在胸前交叉，儼然是一副要訓話的架式。

 

浪巫謠望著那顆自己忘記處理掉的「證據」，知道這下是逃不過一頓碎念了。不過看樣子殤不患並沒有發現自己還吃了另一顆，這算是不幸中的大幸。

低下頭做出默認般的舉動後，他聽見上方傳來嘆氣的聲音。

殤不患又再一次無奈地搔搔頭，開始說教起來。

「都說了不能偷吃」、「咬了一口就丟在一旁很浪費」，還有「肚子餓的話不是有買燒餅嗎」……諸如此類。殤不患絮絮叨叨的唸了一大串，起初浪巫謠還能捕捉到幾個關鍵字，後來就被逐漸增大的耳鳴給蓋過。

話語聲及耳膜處嗡嗡作響的震動在聽力敏銳的他耳裡放大了數倍，直視著地面的瞳孔開始無法對焦並略為渙散。

盡可能以不被對方察覺的方式慢慢深吸口氣再吐出，吸入的空氣全都帶有能使人窒息的甘甜氣味，滲出的冷汗順著身體的線條流下。

絕不能被他發現，再撐一下就好。

 

「所以說……巫謠，你有在聽嗎？」

發現浪巫謠從頭到尾都異常安份，連頭都沒抬一下，殤不患皺起眉問道。

以往訓話的時候，浪巫謠雖也不會回應，但故意瞥向別處的眼神總是寫滿了不服氣，偶爾聆牙還會幫腔讓場面吵得不可開交。

但是現在，那顆橘色的腦袋輕晃了一下，沒有出聲。

「…？哪裡不舒服嗎？」

幾縷黑髮映入浪巫謠的眼簾，殤不患似乎蹲低了身子，感覺到對方朝自己的額頭伸出手，他下意識往後退了一步。

現在的體溫肯定是高的嚇人，他不想被誤解成發高燒然後被逼著喝下一堆苦的令人咋舌的湯藥。

 

殤不患的眉頭皺的更緊了。

「只是要確認體溫而已，別使性子，快過來。」

見浪巫謠抿著唇不說話，多話的聆牙也罕見地沒有要代他回應的意思，殤不患再度伸手要碰上少年的肩。

「…！」

被掌心碰到的左肩傳來觸電般的感覺，浪巫謠反射性地將殤不患的手揮開。

抬頭見殤不患一臉錯愕，他自己也愣住，一瞬間陷入不小心闖了禍的罪惡感裡。

本想開口解釋些什麼，最後卻又放棄似地全吞了回去。

 

倘若只要認錯就能解決那也就罷了，但浪巫謠好強的個性跟自尊心在與性慾的熱潮拉扯。

…這麼難以啟齒的事情，說出來肯定會被笑吧。

只要一直保持沈默，等殤不患罵完後自己回房間處理就好，他在心裡盤算著。

 

但殤不患顯然不打算就這樣算了。

 

「嘖…到底在鬧什麼脾氣！」

他一把抓過還沒反應過來的浪巫謠，將幼小的身子扛起。

浪巫謠雖然想掙脫，但畢竟還是敵不過成年男性的力氣，更何況他現在還因發情而四肢發軟。

大步走到浪巫謠的房間，在床沿坐下的殤不患先把聆牙放到床鋪一角後，再把肩上纖細的身子擱到自己腿上。

他舉起手，隔著單薄的衣料往浪巫謠的臀部打下。

充其量也僅是要稍微懲戒而已，而且考量到對方還是個孩子，殤不患有控制下手的力道。

 

但是打下的瞬間，卻引起了浪巫謠渾身戰慄。

從柔軟的臀肉處一瞬間散開令人難以招架的快感，酸澀的下腹匯集著熱流，隨時都會傾瀉而出。

緊縮的下身好像更加脹痛、狂躁，發現自己的身體居然享受起責罰，感到羞恥的他開始在殤不患腿上掙扎起來。

「等、喂…！」

把開始揮動起手腳的動作誤解成對懲處的反抗，殤不患按住浪巫謠的背部。

「真是…給我安分一點！」

大掌再次往臀部打下，這次殤不患稍稍加重了點力道。

「嗚、」

小小的喊聲從口中溢出，浪巫謠抿緊唇，不讓更多聲音泄漏出去。

敏感的神經不斷藉由殤不患的動作被激起，這次好像連大腿根都微微發顫起來。

下體跟著身體的抖動在殤不患腿間擠壓，明明應該感覺到痛，但此刻卻只有性的快感被無限放大，下衣布料的前端因分泌出的蜜液一片濡濕。

因為被處罰而感到興奮，連他自己都不敢置信。

 

「你要是繼續鬧彆扭，加上剛才偷吃東西的懲罰，這幾日就讓你待在房內好好反省，不準出去，聽見了嗎？」

殤不患說的話自己自然是都聽見了，但越發高漲的性慾不斷折磨著尚未發育成熟的身軀，他抓緊被單拼命忍耐。

倘若鬆口就會把一切曝露，那浪巫謠對而言是比被禁足更加丟臉的事。他縮起肩膀，把臉深埋在床鋪的布料裡。

雖然這樣難以呼吸，但他也顧不得那麼多了。

「巫謠！」

不解浪巫謠此刻心情的殤不患見腿上的少年仍固執地選擇沈默，他提高音量喝道，同時手再度打下──

「──嗯啊！」

 

無法再隱忍的嬌喊過後，浪巫謠僵直了整條背脊，殤不患則是維持著手的動作呆愣住。

看來是瞞不住了，在一旁的聆牙默默想著。

 

好不容易回神，殤不患翻過浪巫謠的身子讓他平躺在床上，後者立刻用雙手遮掩住滿臉通紅的面龐，只留下張口喘氣的空間。

「這…怎麼會…？」

視線下移到起反應的下身，殤不患因為驚訝而無法順利組織起句子。

「啊──阿浪吃了你用布包起來的那袋紅色果實，然後就變成這樣了。」

「什…！為什麼不早說！」

聽到聆牙的解釋，殤不患差點從床上跳起。

 

擺在桌上的那些果實雖然生吃的話味道不大好，但都對人體無害，唯獨自己包起來的那堆果子不同。

未經調理的紅色果實內含有極重的催情成份，直接食用會導致身體的感度大幅上升，攝取過多將給予神經嚴重的負擔，若要作為藥材混和一定要先處理過。

聽聞街坊青樓裡的女性偶爾也會取少量來助興，而在野外，由於該果實會散發出強烈的甜香，在不知情下被氣味吸引誤食的案例也不少，所以殤不患才用布料把它層層包裹起來。

整顆果實的效果連健壯的大人都難以承受，更別說孩童了。

 

「你自己想想，『我偷吃了果實所以發情了──』這種事情哪個粗神經的人說的出口啊，所以這傢伙才寧可被你罵也不願開口啊。」

「雖然我是已經提醒過他了啦。」

篤定現在即使多嘴也不會被刷弦，聆牙再最後補上一句。

聽到這些話，殤不患心中不免有些自責。

明明發覺到浪巫謠身體的異樣了，怎麼還會沒意識到事情的嚴重性，就一個勁的處罰那孩子。

況且，沒有把那種危險的果實收好也是自己的責任。

 

「我可以…自己…處、理…」

聽到氣若游絲的聲音，殤不患側頭，正好瞧見努力地想用手臂的力量支起身的浪巫謠。

然而上半身甫撐起，他的手腕便越發顫抖，最後「碰」的一聲整個人倒回床上。

「…別太勉強啊。」

撥開對方被浸濕的前髮，殤不患從懷裡抽出手巾擦去對方臉上的薄汗。或許是因為施不上力，浪巫謠這回沒有再做任何反抗，僅虛弱地閉起雙眼。

以劍指為他的體內注入氣勁後，紊亂的內息才勉強緩下。

「這傢伙從剛剛起就一直硬撐著，手腳大概都沒力氣了。」

聆牙的語氣中有著不下於殤不患的無奈。

「所以，現在要怎麼辦？」

 

看了一眼蜷起身子的浪巫謠，殤不患低頭沉吟起來。

就他所知，那種果實是沒有所謂「解藥」這種東西的。

要解決被強行喚起的性慾也只有紓解一途，看浪巫謠現在的狀況是無法自理的。換言之，他得要代勞。

──就當作是為自己的失職負責吧。

再思考下去也是徒勞，殤不患只能這樣說服自己。

 

殤不患稍稍向後挪動，將癱倒在床上的少年抱起，安置在自己懷裡。

讓對方的後腦枕上自己的頸窩後，殤不患雙手繞過浪巫謠的腰際，把他的褲頭拉下。

「…！？等一下、不患…！」

「呀啊──不患哥哥你不知羞恥──」

聆牙那提高八度宛若婦女尖叫的嗓門幾乎要蓋過浪巫謠吃驚的呼聲，殤不患覺得太陽穴隱隱抽痛起來。

「吵死了！你安靜一陣子！」

丟下一句話要聆牙在一旁待機，殤不患以其中一隻手撫上浪巫謠抬頭的性器，掌上的微溫被那不尋常的熱燙遮蓋過去。

那個地方從未讓他人碰過，陌生的感覺伴隨著一絲恐懼而來，浪巫謠腦海裡的熱度冷卻了幾分，伸手抓住殤不患的手臂。

「忍耐一下，很快就好。」

大概是察覺到自己的不安，殤不患壓低了嗓音在他耳邊開口。

吹落至耳畔的吐息雖然讓浪巫謠縮了下脖子，但是從那沉穩的語調中聽不出任何責備或嘲笑的意思，這讓他抗拒的心情減緩不少，

感覺到懷裡的身軀逐漸放鬆，攀附在臂上的手指也不再用力，殤不患才開始下一步。

用拇指蘸取前端湧出的濕液潤滑過後，骨節分明的大手輕易地包裹住發育中的嫩莖。

殤不患用掌心來回摩娑，指腹則隨著手腕的動作輕輕揉捏。在手掌的滑動下，柔軟的柱身已覆上一層透明水色，在摩擦的同時發出黏膩的咕啾聲響。

 

「哈啊…嗚…咕嗯…」

視覺、聽覺的衝擊，還有生理上的悅樂，浪巫謠不曉得哪一個較為強烈，只知道那些感覺各個都化為巨大的快樂，侵吞起自己的身心。

他人的愛撫竟帶來如此劇烈的快感，與自己碰處的感受簡直不能相提並論。

這一切對浪巫謠而言都是未知的領域，性慾在情潮催化下給予身體過多甘美的糖份，品嘗到甜蜜滋味的腦海好像也要跟著融化。

當殤不患的手指無意間擦過鈴口時，至今為止最為猛烈的刺激如激流一般襲來，逼得浪巫謠仰起頭。

「嗯…咿、呀啊…！」

他驚覺自己快要克制不住寄宿於喉間的魔力，於是趕緊咬住嘴唇，不讓擾亂人心的嗓音從口中洩漏出去。

「…唔、呼…」

呻吟變成了悶哼，汗水順著髮絲低落到胸前，被齒列施力抵上的下唇開始泛起點點朱色。

 

殤不患的另一隻手向上探，壓上了浪巫謠的唇瓣。

「別咬著嘴唇，會流血。」

「但是…聲音、會…」

發話時差點滿溢出更多吐息，正因身體的熱度已達臨界點，忍住叫聲反而更加煎熬。

「我不會受到你的聲音影響，你瞧。」

語畢，殤不患將掌心移到他胸前，浪巫謠從胸腔的脈動感知到上頭流轉著穩定的氣息。

原來殤不患在動作的同時也一邊調息，讓神智保持清醒而不受魔性的聲音左右。

對方本來就是能充分使用氣勁的高手，這對他來說大概易如反掌。

那隻手掌上移，安撫般摸了摸自己的頭，浪巫謠這才有些安心下來，也不再用力咬緊泛白的嘴唇。

 

重新動起來的手快速地從前端摩擦至底部，帶繭的粗糙部位滑過表面的每一吋時都令浪巫謠舒服的想大聲叫喊出來。

「啊…！嗯唔…嗚、不…等…咿啊──」

氣血上湧讓薄衫底下的肌膚染上一層淡紅色，四肢已經酥軟到僅剩輕微的麻痺感在作用。

下方的囊袋也沒有被疏忽掉，針對那最為脆弱的地方，浪巫謠感覺手部的動作格外溫柔。

先是捧住後輕輕晃動，再以畫圓的方式一路揉搓到根部。同為男性，殤不患顯然相當清楚能使自己感到舒服的撫弄方式。

正因為浪巫謠清楚對方只是為了要幫自己排解不適，並沒有其他意圖，才更加覺得沉浸在這股情慾裡的自己簡直是大出洋相。

手指這次毫無保留的搓弄過敏感的頂部，他難耐地將雙足往內縮起，下身的酸脹感如同電擊般被打上最高點。

見浪巫謠不安份地扭動起來，殤不患加快了幫他紓解慾望的速度。

「嗯、啊…哈啊…！不行…已經…要、去…──！！」

單詞消失在支離破碎的語句裡，伴隨著最後的嗚咽聲，發抖的性器在殤不患的手裡吐出了大量慾望。

浪巫謠的身軀在高潮中痙攣著，手腳的指頭皆緊緊勾起。

 

等到懷中的少年全身脫力地癱軟下來，殤不患才用手帕擦去手裡的液體，並把浪巫謠安置回床位。

他快步走到外頭拿起乾淨的毛巾後便折返，細心地擦拭掉浪巫謠身上的穢物，並順手拿了一套新的衣裳替對方換上。

帶事情處理完畢後，殤不患正好與抬頭窺視的孩子對上眼。

「……」

短暫的沉默過後，躺在床上的浪巫謠好像才終於回神，快手快腳躲到厚重的棉被裡去。

沒有漏看那脹紅的耳根，殤不患不禁失笑。

「還有哪裡不舒服嗎？」

提問後過了半晌都沒有回應，正當他打算再問一次的時候，被子裡才傳來悶悶的答覆。

「…沒有。」

「那你睡會兒吧，休息過後再下來吃晚餐。」

確認那隆起的團塊稍微動了下，殤不患才起身離開房間。

 

──

 

待房門關上的聲音響起，小小的身子又探了出來，一把抓過旁邊的聆牙抱在胸前。

知道此刻多說話肯定沒好下場，聆牙決定暫時不開口，乖乖當一把普通的琵琶。

 

浪巫謠陷入一種自我厭惡的情緒中。

如果此刻面前有個坑洞，他會毫不猶豫地跳進去。

並不是對於整件事情曝光而感到無地自容，那種事現在怎麼樣都好。

讓他感到羞愧的是，對剛才發生的一切絲毫不感嫌惡的自己。

浪巫謠大力搖晃起腦袋，抓著聆牙的手收得越來越緊，好不容易淡去的紅潮又一次佈滿面頰。

──會這麼想肯定也是果實害的，一定是。

腦海裡自動飄過殤不患的身影，剛才那副絲毫沒有動搖的神情現在想來有些可憎。

抱著愛用的樂器重新鑽回被窩，浪巫謠在黑暗中閉緊雙眼，祈求睡醒後就能忘掉有關果實的全部回憶。

 

他現在還不曉得，這個記憶之後不但沒有消失，還跟了自己一輩子。

 

※

 

「──該不會就是從那件事開始的吧？」

坐在床上，單手撐在膝上用掌托著腮，另一手把玩著幾縷橘色髮絲的殤不患對身旁側躺的青年問道。

頭髮的主人轉頭看向他，神情有些困惑。

「當年你誤食果子的事情。」

殤不患在語尾停頓了會，再度開口補充說明。

「從那之後你就越來越大膽了，不是嗎？」

帶著一點調侃的笑意，他的指尖輕輕劃過對方脖頸上的紅痕，製造出那些的就是殤不患本人。

赤髮的青年先是不明所以地眨了眨眼，而後才會意過來。

「…不知道。」

他丟出一個輕描淡寫的回應後就撇過頭去，但殤不患看見了那翠眸中靈光閃動。

「少裝蒜。」

笑意更濃，殤不患故意捏了捏那沒被髮絲遮蓋的的細軟耳垂，惹來對方肩頭輕顫。

一室旖旎的氛圍仍在空間裡發酵，殘留著情事的餘韻。

 

數年光陰流逝，浪巫謠早已脫離童年的稚氣長大成人，殤不患的一頭黑髮裡也有幾絲白色交錯於其間。

浪巫謠當然不可能忘記那顆果實所引發的意外，那時的感受深深地烙進了他的腦海。想起當年對於情慾是那般懵懂無知，著實令人會心一笑。

那次雖然稱不上初嚐禁果，倒是種下了他骨子裡的情熱。隨著年紀漸長，當浪巫謠發現自己已經無法像以往那樣看待殤不患的一言一行時，已經沒有回頭的餘地了。

踏上七情六慾的不歸路大概就是這麼一回事。

然而礙於年齡差距，他只好耐著性子度過難熬的青春期，直到自己成年的時日到來，浪巫謠才第一次對殤不患提出了要求。

──「我想跟你做』

用堅定又強勢的口吻，一語道盡在腦海裡糾纏著好幾年的想法。

擺出一副被雷打到般瞠目結舌的表情後，殤不患自然是拒絕了，不過浪巫謠可沒打算放棄，兩人的攻防戰最後以殤不患氣惱之下推倒自己而告終。

沒過多久，照顧者與受照顧者之間單純的關係就被食髓知味的他給啃食得一乾二淨。

畢竟不管是孩童或是大人，一旦跨過界線，是很難拉回來的。

 

回憶至此，浪巫謠唇角悄悄勾起一絲弧度。

他坐起身並繞到殤不患後方，雙手環住對方的頸部，一絲不掛的白皙身子緊緊貼向小麥色的精實背脊。

「不患。」

有些嘶啞地喚道對方的名，薄紅的唇拉開了艷麗的淺笑。

「──再來一次吧。」

兩人的雙唇交疊之時，昏暗的房內再度染上一片春色。

 

（完）

 

◎NG片段

  
「這個是怎麼一回事？」

殤不患走到浪巫謠面前，雙手在胸前交叉，儼然是一副要訓話的架式。

浪巫謠望著那顆自己忘記處理掉的「證據」，知道這下是逃不過一頓碎念了，於是他心一橫──

「…是聆牙吃的！」  
「咦──」

聆牙覺得委屈。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 不聽聆牙言，吃虧在眼前(X


End file.
